


Time's Up

by Bookwormscififan



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Mark and Ethan reflect on their year as the clock nears zero.
Kudos: 5





	Time's Up

**Author's Note:**

> After the end of Unus Annus, I had to write some things in order to arrange my thoughts. This is the first one.

The swirling, monochrome spiral had started to glow.

The ticking clock was echoing louder, and the sands in the hourglass were running out.

Two suited figures stood staring at the wall, watching the spiral.

“Mark, time’s almost up.” The one in white looked at the one in black, eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled.

“It is. Are you ready?”

A single nod. There weren’t many grains of sand left in the glass.

The duo took a small step forward, taking a collective deep breath.

“What do you think it will feel like?l

“What. Going.” I don’t know.” Mark looked at the spiral, thinking.

“I hope it will be peaceful. I hope we leave a mark.”

Another tick. Another step.

“Did we do enough?” Ethan looked terrified, worried he hadn’t done enough.

“Of course we did.”

“How do you know?”

Mark pointed at the spiral, a satisfied smile on his face.

“4 million people believed in us.”

Time was almost up. They took another step.

“But how many stayed?”

“2 million at the most. But it wasn’t about the people, it was about seeing if we could.”

Ethan looked at the spiral, closing his eyes and nodding.

Shadows gradually came into view inside the spiral. They were waiting.

“Do you feel like you did it, Ethan?”

He looked down, thoughtful.

“I’m... I’m not sure I can say. I feel like we did it, but only they can say.” He motioned to the shadows as they stepped closer.

The ticking grew louder.

“Will they remember us?l mark looked at Ethan again, seeing him looking at the spiral.

“Of course they will. This year will be immortalised in everything we’ve created.”

Ethan nodded. Another step.

“But will they remember _us_?”

“I would hope so.”

There were mere seconds left. They were inches from the spiral.

The shadows, closer now, were clearer, and could be seen as the ringmasters of the whole project.

“What will happen, after we go?” Ethan’s voice was soft, cautious.

“What do you think will happen?”

“Well, I _hope_ the message will stick with them for ages, but...”

“But?”

“... but I think most will forget us after a few months.”

“You really think that will happen?” Mark looked at his friend, sympathetic.

“Nothing lasts forever, Mark. Nothing. Not you, not me. Not even our message.”

Mark nodded, agreeing.

The clock ticked once more, then was silent.

“It’s time to go.”

“Will you hold my hand?”

“... okay.”

The duo took one last step into the spiral, then all went black.

It was silent. No more ticking, no more sand, no light. Just... emptiness.

The void echoed into silence and flashed its vast darkness.

—

“Mark, did we do it?”

“Have you seen all the posts? We did it.”

“Please tell me how we did it.”

“We showed them how important time is. We helped them to make the most out of the time they have. We helped them through the most unfair year ever.”

“Did we do a good job?”

“You ask too many questions, Ethan.”

“Please?”

“Nobody could have done it better.”

“What comes next?”

“Everything. We have our channels, and our whole lives ahead of us.”

“Will we ever see each other again?”

“I dunno. Do you want to see me again?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I wanna work with you again.”

“We did a good job, Ethan. We did a great job. Trust me.”

“I know.”

“We changed so many lives, and we helped so many people. And you did good. I’m proud of you.”

“I’ll see you soon, Mark.”

“Bye, Ethan.”

"Thank you."


End file.
